A Kiss is Just a Kiss
by BambleBee
Summary: My version of the love story that should have happened on Ugly Betty :  Daniel and Betty find themselves having feeling they have never had before and struggle controlling them.
1. Ch 1: A Kiss is Just a Kiss

**I don't own Ugly Betty but if I did this is the one relationship I would have made happen. :) This is Pt. 1 of my story and I will be updating it as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoy the story and any comments and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks again and I hope you like it!**

* * *

It had been six weeks since Henry had left for Tuscan to be with Charlie and his new son. Betty sat with her sister, Hilda, in the kitchen and sipped her coffee.

"So, have you talked to Gio?" Hilda smiled over the top of the magazine she was reading. Gio was a friend of Betty's and he had shown interest in her after they had met. She had politely let him know that she was dating someone else. But now that someone else was in a different state staying busy with a new family.

"I saw him yesterday when I picked up lunch for Daniel and me." Betty smiled at her sister and headed across the kitchen to put her cup in the sink. She looked down at her watch and decided she had to leave for the office soon so she wouldn't be late.

"Betty, that's not what I meant. He likes you." Hilda gave her an excited smile and Betty just looked back down at her watch. "Betty… Henry is gone, you should move on. And Gio is a really nice guy. There aren't that many of them left Betty." Betty looked at her sister's face. She looked earnestly concerned and Betty wasn't sure how to tell her that she didn't feel anything for Gio. She liked him as a friend but there wasn't the spark she had felt with Henry.

"Hilda I don't have time to talk about this with you. I have to head to work." Betty quickly grabbed her jacket and purse as practically ran out the door.

Ignacio was walking down the stairs as he saw his youngest daughter leaving the house in a hurry. "Why is she in such a hurry?" He asked Hilda as he entered the kitchen.

"I don't know, but she better hurry before she's too late." Ignacio cocked his eyebrow as he looked at Hilda. He was never sure what his girls were talking about.

As Betty walked towards the Mead building, she noticed the street vender and picked up two coffees and a bagel for Daniel with a light layer of cream cheese spread on it. She grabbed her self an apple and was so happy she finally had her braces off. She was still getting used to the feel of it, but the fact that she could eat whatever she wanted with out having to be worried that things would get stuck in her braces, definitely made it worth it.

Betty looked down at the bagel as the vendor handed it to her, she was hoping that the bagel would ensure that he would be in a better mood that the last couple of days. He was so worried about the magazine. They had lost a few accounts and Alexis was threatening to replace Daniel as the Editor and Chief of Mode. Daniel was frantically trying to make this issue the best Mode has had in a long time. Betty had been spending long nights at the office with Daniel trying to figure out how to get back into Alexis's good graces and it was defiantly taking its toll. She was hoping he would realize sleep would help the thought process and would leave on time tonight.

Betty walked out of the elevator and towards Amanda. "Do I have any messages, Amanda?"

"Oh, hi Betty," Amanda looked Betty up and down gave a mischievous smile then added, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that brighter colors can make you look… bigger… than you are."

"Amanda just give me the messages." Betty rolled her eyes and took the slips of paper Amanda handed her. After she was far enough away, Betty looked down at the bright orange blazer she was wearing over her dark purple blouse. She had to admit that she slightly resembled a traffic cone. _'Oh, well, at least I'm a cute traffic cone.'_ She thought and smiled to herself.

Betty walked back to her desk and turned on her computer. She looked into Daniel's office and saw him sitting there looking over some papers. She sighed for him and headed to his desk, smiled sweetly and said, "Good morning Daniel. Here is your coffee and a bagel."

Daniel looked up at his assistant and her room brightening smile. Ever since she had her braces taken off, her smiles seemed to be bigger. And Daniel had noticed how beautiful her smiles were. Looking at her face made his heart do a little flip and Daniel knew his day was starting to look up. Even though he was having one of the worst weeks ever, Betty's presence seemed to make him feel better. She was his best friend these days and the only one that was helping him figure out what to do next. "Hi, Betty. Thanks for the bagel."

"Of course. How has your morning been going?" She regretted the words as soon as she said them. His face fell and Betty knew what he was going to say next.

"Its been bad and I hope you don't have plans this evening cause'…"

"…It's gonna be another late night." Betty finished the sentence for him.

Daniel looked at her apologetically before adding, "I know we have been doing this a lot lately and I'm sorry." He got out of his chair and came around the desk to face her. He reached out and grabbed her hand. His face softened, "I really am sorry and I wish I could let you go home early, but you're the only person I can count on around here."

Betty smiled and couldn't help notice the way her hand felt in his. She pulled it away, "I would never think of leaving you in your time of need Daniel." Betty's voice was back to bubbly and happy as she headed back to her desk.

The day went by just like any other, and Betty headed back up to the office after having a quick lunch. She was finding herself strangely looking forward to seeing Daniel after any period of time that they were apart. She got to her desk and noticed Daniel had beaten her back. He was still chewing what he had eaten for lunch. She looked over her emails and messages and was pleased when she noticed she had gotten a call from one of the companies that Daniel was trying to get to by advertising space in the magazine. Betty looked over her computer and saw that Daniel had started going through yet another box of past issues trying to get ideas. Her smile beamed as she walked into his office. "You have a message from Thompson's Jewelry. Do you want me to get them on the phone for you?"

Betty smiled even bigger as his jaw fell, "Of course I want to call them. " Daniel said smiling bigger than he had in a while. Betty got the company on the phone and patched them through to Daniel. She watched to see if she could guess what was going on by the look on his face but he was facing away from her. _'Darn!'_

About ten minutes of looking trough pictures on Cute N' , Betty was surprised by a loud crash that sounded like glass breaking. She hurried out of her chair and into Daniels office. As she came through the door she saw Daniel on the floor picking up pieces of broken glass. She hurried to his side knowing something must be wrong. "Daniel…" She said softly.

Daniel turned, surprised, and smiled. "Oh Betty I'm sorry, I accidentally knocked the coffee mug you gave me on the floor." Betty looked down and could still make out 'World's Best Boss' in the broken shards.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Betty was surprised when he started laughing and came towards her. "It's great we have a meeting tomorrow with Johnson's Jewelry. They are giving us a chance to win them over." As she started to congratulate him, Daniel grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around in the air. Betty started laughing and continued to giggle as he placed her back down on the ground. "Betty do you understand what this means? This is the break we needed. If we can get this account it could bring others and that's more money. Even if this issue bombs, the money made from new advertising will make up for it." Daniel was smiling so big and started pacing the room in excitement

"That's great Daniel!" Betty could feel his excitement rubbing off on her. "So any chance we can go home on time?"

"Are you kidding? We have a lot to do in order to be ready for tomorrow." He was still so excited that he forgot how hard Betty had been working these past few weeks, "I'm sorry Betty. I know that these weeks have been long, but I promise if this works out there will be some much needed time off." He gave her a reassuring smile and was glad when she returned it with one of her own. Daniel loved her smiles. They were so hopeful and honest. It was something that you didn't see in this business and it was refreshing. Daniel found himself staring at her as she went to finish cleaning up the broken glass. Her hair was pulled to one side so that it didn't get in her way and her glassed were perched at the end of her nose. He let his gaze fall to her neck. The skin there was the most amazing shade of brown, reminding him of the iced mocha things she was fond of.

'_I wonder how soft her skin is?'_ Daniel's eyes widened and he shook his head. These thoughts were definitely new. He could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks and hurried back to his desk. He looked out from under his eyelashes and watched as Betty threw away the last of the glass. She was slightly bent over and Daniel couldn't help the next thought that crossed through his mind. _'Nice…Oh God!' _ His hands flew to his face and he prayed the red stayed on his cheeks and didn't move to his ears, or worse his neck.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Betty looked down at him with concern. A minute ago he was s excited, and now…

"Oh, I'm fine. I just stood up too fast." He said it into his hands and Betty just smiled and gave him an unconvinced look before heading back out to her desk.

Daniel waited till she was safely behind her computer before fully looking in her direction. He felt guilty for even slightly thinking about Betty that way. He wasn't sure when these thoughts started popping in his head. Sure he had noticed that her hair was the color of his mahogany bed frame, and her eyes were dark and seemed to see right through him, but this was the first time that his thoughts strayed so far into the inappropriate, sexual harassment side of things. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _'It has to be the sleep deprivation. This is Betty I am thinking about.'_ Daniel stopped thinking and buried his head back into work. He had to think about work.

Betty sat at her desk and watched to clock tick away. It was getting late and she was starting to get hungry. Daniel had had her running around the building looking for things he was certain were gonna help him come up with the best presentation. His meetings with the creative departments and photo departments all went well. Betty looked in to see if Daniel was busy and notice he had stretched out on the small couch in his office. He had pulled his shirt out from his pants and his tie was lying on the floor next to him. Betty could see every line of his chest and arms as he stretched them out. She may have been his assistant and best friend, but she was still a woman, and the fact that Daniel was gorgeous had never escaped her, but she found her self dwelling on it so much more now.

Betty's cheeks turned red as she watched him spread his legs out so that they were on either side of the couch. She turned her head before she could make full sense of what she noticed between his legs. _'Stop that!'_ Betty yelled at herself. _'He's your boss.' _Betty's stomach growled and she was suddenly very hungry. She decided got up slowly, giving the blush time to leave her face, and headed into Daniel's office. "Hey I was gonna call out for dinner, do you want me to order you something too?"

Daniel looked over at her and smiled, "It is like you can read my mind sometimes, you know that?" Daniel laughed, "I would love a cheese burger and fries."

"Okay well I will order now. I was just noticing how late it was getting…" Betty smiled shyly and hoped he was planning on calling it quits soon.

"I know. But I keep thinking that there is something missing from the presentation. Maybe after you order you could come help me think about it. I always think more clearly when you are around."

"That's because I am constantly nagging you," Betty laughed, than ordered the food. It would be about thirty minutes, so Betty headed back in to see what she could do to help Daniel. She sat across from him while he still lounged on the couch. "So Daniel, what are we working on?"

Daniel laid his arm across his eyes and made a deep groan. Betty could see that he was frustrated, but what was she supposed to do? Betty sat there and fidgeted with her note book as she watched Daniel lay there. She hoped that her was thinking and didn't fall asleep and was relieved when she saw him move and look over at her. "I'm sorry Betty, but I am trying to think of a gimmick that will get Thompson's to sign a contract with us."

"Okay, well, jewels are beautiful and maybe if we compare them with another beautiful thing?" Betty smiled than watched as Daniel sighed as he lay back down on the couch. Betty rolled her eyes and started brainstorming in her note book.

Daniel could feel his brain shutting off. He needed to just breathe and concentrate. _'Poor Betty'_ Daniel thought _'she should be home with her family. Not here dealing with me and my crisis.'_ He looked over to his assistant and watched as she scribbled things on her pad of paper. She looked just as stressed as he felt and more fidgety than normal. He watched as she tucked her hair behind her ears and than took her glasses off to rub her nose. She looked over at him and smiled before putting them back on and going back to her note. Daniel had never noticed how her eyes seemed to sparkle like the black diamonds he had seen on his occasional trips to Tiffany's. He smiled to himself and than the wheels in his mind started to turn. "The eyes of the woman you are in love with are more beautiful than any gem!" Daniel practically screamed it as he jumped off the couch.

"What?" Betty cocked her eye brow as she smiled at Daniel. Some times she really worried about him.

"Betty that's it. That's the gimmick… or something like it." Daniel walked over to his desk and grabbed the pictures showing some of the jewelry offered at Thompson's. He rushed it back to Betty. "Look here, these gem stones can be reminiscent of the features of the woman you are in love with. The executive from the company I talked to earlier said that they were having trouble selling the colored gemstones and wanted to find away to up the sales. This is how we can do that. We can show different colored eyes next to gemstone that are similar, than say something like… 'Show her how much you love her by…by… giving her a gem just as beautiful as she is." Daniel gave Betty an awkward smile and shrugged.

"I don't think that's it, but you might be on the right track." Betty offered a reassuring smile.

"But it's a good idea right?"

"I think it is." Her smile beamed and he wished that he had as much confidence in him self as she seemed to. "So let's get the brain storming started." She started to get a little more comfortable and the phone at her desk started to ring. She gave out a frustrated sigh and headed out to answer it. Daniel watched as she walked back out of his office. She seemed to sashay and the movement made it very hard for Daniel to look away from her hips, legs, and… Daniel quickly looked back up and watched as she answered the phone. She signaled that it was the take out and walked towards the elevator to meet the delivery guy at the lobby doors.

Daniel looked at the clock. It was 6:30 pm. and his mind was swimming. He was concerned about the magazine, about his job, and something that had recently been on his mind a lot more than normal, Betty. He couldn't figure out why, when he was going to sleep at night his last thoughts were of her and what she was doing. When he woke up in the mornings, he hurried to the office because he knew she would be there waiting to great him with her warn smile.

"What am I thinking? She's…Betty. She's my Betty. She's my sweet, adorable, awkward, Betty." His tone lowered and he closed his eyes tight. "My Betty? What am I saying? She's not mine. Do I want her to be? Uuuuuggg. I don't know what I am thinking. I need to just need to stop thinking about it. About…"

"Oh Daniel don't think that way." Daniel turned around in shock. How long had she been standing there? Then her smile returned and she continued, "You will nail this project Daniel, I know you will." He sighed in relief. She must have just barley got back while he was talking to himself. He smiled and let her set the food on the small coffee table. "Bon Appétit."

"Thanks. It looks great." He sat across from her on his couch while she made her self comfortable. He looked up from his plate just for a second and noticed her shifting in her seat. She was taking off her blazer. It reviled a dark purple sleeveless blouse that complimented her skin perfectly. Daniel watched as the small movements she was making seemed almost seductive. He could clearly see every luscious curves including her more than adequate breasts. His mouth seemed to water as he became hungry for something else entirely.

'_What was he looking at?'_ Betty thought to herself. She had noticed him stealing looks at her all night but now there was this look on his face that made her skin hot. She looked over at him and watched as he tried to concentrate on his food. As he chewed she watched his jaw. It was one of his best features and even though she knew that she, she was surprised how watching had started making her feel. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The way he sat, walked, and even frowned made her insides ache. She had always found Daniel very attractive, but with his reputation and obvious attractions to size 2 super models. She knew when she started working for him that Daniel was never gonna be interested in a girl from Queens. _'So why is he looking at me that way?' _

Betty looked him over and realized that he looked amazing with a five o'clock shadow and his shirt's first three buttons undone. She could faintly see the muscles hiding under his shirt. The thought of him with out his shirt on made something stir in Betty that she had never felt before. He looked up and caught her gaze. His eyes were the most amazing shade of blue. As he looked at her she watched his expression change, soften. She started to feel her cheeks turning red and panicked. Forgetting about the food that was sitting in her lap, she jumped up and watched as her burger and fries tumbled onto the floor. "Darn it." She said before getting down on her knees to clean it up. She hadn't noticed that Daniel had gone to the floor after her. They both started frantically cleaning up the mess she had made. "I'm sorry Daniel. I don't know what I was thinking." His hand met hers and she stopped moving. Betty looked up at him and realized just how close they were to each other. Their noses were practically touching.

"It's okay.' His voice was soft and low and cause goose bumps to cover Betty's arms. She swallowed hard and was sure he had heard it.

Daniel noticed how her cheeks had turned pink and wondered what she was thinking. The way her lips were slightly parted made his pulse race. He could smell her perfume and it reminded him of rain. Clean, fresh and irresistible. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw the small smudge of ketchup at the corner of her mouth. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek using his thumb to gently remove the ketchup. Watching her lips part as he touched them made his lower extremities tingle. She looked partially confused and… tempted. That one look would determine what he would do next.

The feel of his hand on her face made Betty's heart stop. She wasn't sure if she should pull away or let him continue touching her. Before she could make a decision he was closing the distance between them and had kissed her. The shock caused Betty to lose her balance and her hands gripped his thighs to steady her self. The feeling of her hands on him destroyed any of the shreds of self control he had left. He reached around Betty's waist and pulled her into him. Daniel's other hand grabbed the back of her head as he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so good and her tongue responded to his and they danced.

For a moment every part of their bodies were intertwined. Betty moved her hands up to Daniels back and explored the hard feeling of muscles. He felt so good under her hands, every movement validating that it was really happening. That he was holding her…kissing her. _'But why is he kissing me?'_ The thought brought her back to reality. She pulled away from Daniel so quickly that he fell forward.

"Oh my God Daniel! What are we doing?" Betty exclaimed as she ran one hand through her hair and used the other to touch her lips. Part of her wanted to forget the feeling of his lips on hers and the other part desperately wanted to remember it forever.

"Betty…I…I…" Daniel was having a hard time getting his thoughts to come together after one of the most amazing kisses he had ever had was so abruptly ended. "I'm not sure what I was thinking. I…I…"

"Yes Daniel you said that already." Betty started backing towards the door. "Let's just chalk it up to sleep deprivation and call it a night." She exited his office and grabbed her purse.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait Betty." Daniel yelled as he followed after her. "We should talk about what just happened."

"No Daniel we should go home and get some sleep and forget this ever happened." Betty made her way to the elevator with Daniel close behind. She started frantically pressing the down button hoping the doors would open and she could get out of there before he got to her. She sighed when she heard him behind her and realized she was trapped.

"Is that what you want?" Daniel asked getting closer to her. Betty could feel his breath on her neck and the sensation made her shiver. _'No that's not what I want. I want you to grab me and never let me go' _Betty thought but instead she turned slowly to him and said, "Yes."

Daniel's heart sank with that one word. He couldn't believe how one kiss could leave him feeling so complete and empty all at the same time. He studied her face hoping to see some kind of uncertainty. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears and every part of him knew that she hadn't meant that. "Don't lie to me Betty. I can see on your face what that kiss did to you." Daniel reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Please Betty don't walk away from me."

Betty wanted to believe that Daniel meant what he was saying, meant that kiss, but she knew him. She knew that even though he had come a long way in the time that she had known him, he was still Daniel Meade. And even though she knew he would never hurt her on purpose, he would eventually hurt her. "Daniel I don't want to ruin what friend ship we have. Please lets just forget this happened." Betty's voice became shaky and low as Daniel started to close the distance between them. Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, the elevator doors opened.

Betty pushed away from him and entered the elevator. She pressed the button for the lobby and watched Daniel just stand there. His face showed rejection and hurt but she had to walk away. She had to pretended this night never happened and wondered how she would face him tomorrow.

* * *

**End of Part 1. next part called Awkward Day at Work. Again any comments are appreciated and I hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Ch 2: Awkward Day at Work

**Here is chapter 2 in my story. I hope you like it and all comments are appreciated. :)**

* * *

Every inch of her skin was covered in his kisses. His hands were making their way under her shirt and her skin tingled in anticipation. Betty moaned as Daniel started kneading her breasts. She ran her hands over his naked back and then to the front of his pants. As she fumbled for his belt she could feel him hard and ready. She became wet from anticipation and watched as Daniel leaned back and looked into her eyes. He opened his moth as if to speak but all that came out was an annoying ringing….ringing?...

Betty woke up and reached to shut off her alarm. She was shocked to feel that her heart was still beating fast and her body was hot from her dream. It was so real. She wiped her eyes and then rolled them. She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with her feelings for Daniel. Every instinct she had was telling her to stay very far away from the office. She reached for her glasses on the night stand and slipped them on. She may have wanted to hide in her room forever but she knew if she wanted to move up in this business she couldn't play hooky.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Betty crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. She paused at the mirror and smiled. She loved seeing her metal free smile and was pleased at how it made her smile bigger and brighter. Her hair had grown at least five inches since she had started working at Mode and even though her bangs were in her eyes, she really liked the way it fell around her face. It made her look …pretty. Betty smiled again than headed to the shower.

"Aunt Betty, can you get me and my friends an invite to the fashion show for DeJaquo?" Justin walked into the kitchen as Betty was eating her oat meal. She looked up at her nephew and smiled.

"Justin even if I could do that, which I can't, why would you and your friend want to go to something like that?"

"Are you kidding, I live for this stuff. I need to go to school but I'm not giving up Aunt Betty." Justin smiled as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Betty looked down into her bowl. She was trying really hard to forget about the late night at the office with Daniel but was finding it very hard. Everything seemed to remind her of him. Daniel loves oatmeal with blueberries and a teaspoon of sugar. "What are you doing?" Betty started lecturing herself, "you have to stop thinking about him."

"Oo, Betty, thinking about who?" Hilda came in and sat across from Betty. Her eyebrow was arched and her smile was inquisitive. Betty tried to think of the most believable excuse she could come up with.

"It's just this new designer working with Mode."

"Oo, is he cute?" Daniel's face popped into her head and she couldn't hold back the smile. "So he is cute."

Betty wiped the smile of her face and looked away from her sister and back down at her bowl. She was suddenly not very hungry. "No, it's not that. He's just being very difficult and not giving me… I mean us…the results we need to finish this month's issue."

"What an…"

"Hilda!" Betty snapped and than smiled. She watched as her sisters face turned a little red and her temper had made her forget the 'cute' questions.

"What? I'm not aloud to defend my little sister? You should fire him and get some one new."

"It's not that simple." Betty got up and put her bowl in the sink. She started to walk out of the kitchen and headed to the door.

"Well maybe things will be better when you get to work and talk to Daniel." Hilda said giving a reassuring smile.

'_I seriously doubt that.'_ Betty thought but said, "I sure it will be. Bye Hilda."

"Bye Betty."

Daniel hadn't been able to sleep all night. All he could think about was Betty and the kiss they had shared. He wanted to talk to someone and figure out what his next move should be. The only problem was that the person he would normally talk to would be his assistant and best friend, Betty. Daniel knew this was gonna be hard, but he had to face it. He had to talk to her and find out what was going on. He knew that he cared about her, more than he thought he had, but other than that he wasn't sure where he stood.

He put on his light blue shirt. It was Betty's favorite. He sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples. "What am I thinking?" Daniel became frustrated and took off the shirt. He replaced it with an off white one and decided that with the lack of sleep, he wasn't getting any better.

Daniel walked into his office and stopped in his tracks. His eyes went straight to the floor between his couch and coffee table. He could still feel her skin under his hands and her lips against his. The smell of her perfume lingered in his mind. Daniel took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through this day.

As Betty got into the elevator she hesitated on pressing the button to her floor. She was so scared to see Daniel and was terrified that he would try to talk to her about the night before. She swallowed hard and pressed the button. She could do this. She could look Daniel in the eye and act like nothing happened. _'Yeah right.' _

The ride in the elevator felt like it took forever. She felt anxious and terrified. Betty looked over her reflection in the elevator doors. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, pink and black plaid blouse and a pair of black heels. Her wide belt had a large pink and yellow butterfly buckle and she smiled as she looked at it. She was surprised how her style had changed over the past few years while working at Mode. She rolled her eyes as she thought about the poncho she had worn her first day. But no matter how her style improved, small accessories still screamed Betty Suarez. Her gaze traveled up to her face. No bangs, no braces and cuter glasses. Yes, she sure had changed, and Betty couldn't help but think that Daniel would have never kissed the girl she had used to be.

Betty's thoughts were cut short as the elevator doors opened. She walked to the reception desk.

"Can I get my messages?" Betty looked passed Amanda and towards Daniel's office. She hoped he was running late this morning or maybe called in sick. Betty sighed, knowing he was probably in his office waiting to talk to her.

"What about Daniel?" Betty was so taken aback by Amanda's question that she just stood there for a second looking confused. "Betty, snap out of the siesta that you are having. Do you want his messages too?" Betty took a deep breath and reached for the other group of messages. Amanda pulled her hand away before Betty could grab them and smile, "Or can I finish going through them?" Betty snatched them from her and gave Amanda a very unfriendly look. She was not in the mood to deal with this. Amanda ignored the look and continued taking calls.

'_God she gets under my skin!'_ Betty thought before walking back towards her desk. She shyly looked into Daniels's office and noticed he wasn't there. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to go back to her desk. She hit a hard body and recognized the feel of it all to well.

"Betty," Daniel said her name and her entire body tingled.

"Oh, Daniel, I'm so sorry. I was just going back to my desk. I didn't see you there. I was just looking to see if you were in your office cause I have your messages and am just gonna run down and grab your coffee cause I forgot to stop by the vendor on the way in this morning and…"

"Betty breath." Daniel said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Betty pulled away from his touch and walked around him. "Sorry, I…I will grab your coffee."

Daniel called after her, "Betty wait."

"What Daniel?"

"Well, don't you… think we should talk?"

"About what?" Betty knew what he was gonna say and quickly said, "You know what? It can wait. You need that coffee. I will be right back and will have Amanda cover calls just incase. You know how the people around here love their coffee.' Betty let out a nervous laugh and headed to the elevator with out thinking twice.

Daniel just watched her walk away. She obviously need some more time and Daniel didn't want to push her. He sat behind his desk and went through the messages she had handed him. His meeting this morning was really important and he had to concentrate. Luckily for him, the fact that he was unable to sleep let him stay up and work on the presentation for Thompson's Jewelry. He had come up with a really great idea and he had hoped to share it with Betty before the meeting. Daniel was nervous for her reaction to it and hoped she liked it as much as he did.

Betty walked into the closet and saw Christina, her best friend, sewing the hem of a beautiful black cocktail dress.

"Hey Betty," She said in a thick Scottish accent. 'What brings you down to the Closet?" Christina's smiling face made Betty feel even worse. She wanted to tell Christina everything, but knew it wasn't a good idea.

"I just needed out of my office for a bit." Betty offered her a not to convincing smile.

"Oh Betty I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong. I just was tired of staring at the computer screen. It's been a really long day." Betty added matter-of-factly.

Christina looked at the clock and back at Betty. "It must have been cause it's only been an hour since you got here."

"Christina!"

"Sorry Betty, but you're a really awful liar. If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to talk about it."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Christina." Betty smiled, than looked away. She started to fiddle with her necklace. She noticed Christina was staring at her. "What?"

"I lied. I can't take it. What's going on?" Christina blurted out before grabbing Betty's shoulders.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone else."

"Ooo, so it's juicy."

"Okay, well, last night…"

"Wait." Christina interrupted.

"What?" Betty looked around to see if anyone else was in the room. When she turned back she saw Christina curled up on the love seat at the back of the closet. Betty gave her a sideways look and headed back towards her. "Why did you stop me?"

"Oh, sorry, I wanted to get comfortable." She put her legs under her and smiled, "Okay I'm ready."

Betty sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay well last night I was here working late and things got kinda weird…" Betty paused and took a deep breath. She still wasn't sure if telling Cristina was a good idea, but she needed to talk to someone.

"Oh did Larry from maintenance flash you? Don't worry it means he likes you.' Christina smiled and winked.

"Ewww… No. It's Daniel."

"Daniel flashed you? Well that is weird." Christina's look was a mix of sarcasm and pure enjoyment.

Betty just put her hand on her hip and gave Christina a serious look. "Please Christina stop joking. I'm trying to tell you something important." Christina's face softened and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Betty, I will behave."

"Okay, well like I said I was here working late with Daniel and something happened." Betty paused to see if Christina was going to comment and when she didn't Betty continued, "We were in his office talking about the proposal for a company we want to buy ad space, and I knocked over my dinner and…" Betty paused. She wasn't sure if she could continue. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and was startled when Christina broke the silence. She walked over to Betty and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Betty did something happen between you and Daniel?" Betty looked up into Christina's eyes. She could feel tears building up and than a look of anger took over Christina's face. "Betty!" she practically screamed, "What did he do? Did he yell at you for messing up his rug?"

Betty took a deep breath. "No, Christina, he's not mad at me." She said, "I don't think." Betty added to herself. "He…kinda…sorta…kissed me." Betty looked to see Christina's reaction. Christina stood there staring for a second. She wasn't sure what to say to Betty's news.

When she finally said something, it was not what Betty expected, "Is that all?"

"Christina what am I supposed to do? Daniel kissed me."

"Well what kind of kiss was it?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Well was it a peck?"

"No."

"Did he stick his bloody tongue in your mouth?"

"Christina!"

"Don't look all innocent. Answer the question."

"Fine. Yes. His tongue was in my…mouth." Betty knew the blush on her face was quickly increasing in intensity.

"Wow. Did you like it?"

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Christina smiled, "So was he as good as he would have everyone believe?"

"Christina!"

"Oh, sorry, I will be serious. But you can't blame a woman for wondering."

"Thank you and I will never tell." Betty smiled.

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. I am hoping he forgets about it. I can't even look at him."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Not really."

Christina's face turned serious. "Well, Betty, I think you have to."

"I know. I just don't know what to say."

"Well how do you feel about it?" Christina asked and Betty couldn't give her an answer. She had no idea how she felt about it. Betty knew that she cared about Daniel, she had always cared about Daniel. But the question she had to ask herself now was how much she cared about him and in what kind away? "By your silence I think you know what you have to figure out."

"Yeah." Betty sighed, and continued, "I guess I better head and get the coffee for Daniel before he sends out a search party."

"Okay, well I won't say anything, and let me know what happens."

"Of course." Betty smiled and wished this day could be over already. She was not looking forward to talking to Daniel and hoped that between his meetings and her work she would be able to avoid a conversation with him.

Daniel gathered the rest of his boards and papers for the meeting and wondered where Betty was. He wanted her to hear his ideas. She had been his muse, even if she wasn't aware of it. Daniel started walking out of his office and saw Betty coming back to her desk. She was carrying coffee but he was fairly certain that it would be cold. She had successfully avoided him all morning and now it was time for the meeting. He knew that this would be awkward but he thought that she would at least try to talk to him. Daniel smiled at her and was hopefully when she smiled back.

"I was wondering if I would see that coffee at all today." Daniel said teasingly.

"Sorry, Daniel, I just got caught up…um…in the closet. You know how Christina loves to talk." Betty smiled sweetly and knew that Daniel was fully aware that she was avoiding him, but you couldn't blame her for trying.

"Well I am glad you are back. I am heading over to give the presentation to Thompson's and I would really like it if you were there."

"Of course Daniel." Betty helped him grab the rest of his presentation boards and they headed to the conference room.

As they were setting up the boards, Daniel was pleased to notice that they were alone. "So…Betty…I…um…thought we could talk a little about what happened while we have a moment alone." Daniel looked over at her hopeful.

"I don't know Daniel. I know we need to talk about it, but…I don't think the office is the best place. I don't want anyone to over hear and I…am still not sure what to say." Betty could feel her cheeks heating up and really wanted to avoid this conversation.

"Fine, lets have dinner tonight." Daniel said it so matter-of-factly that is surprised her.

"I don't know if that's…" Daniel stopped Betty from finishing her objection.

"We have to talk. You don't want to talk here and I think that if we are ever gonna get over what happened we will have to talk. I just want t get back to normal sooner rather than later."

Betty smiled but the knot forming her stomach scared her. Daniel was talking like he just wanted to forget about everything that had happened. She was trying to convince herself that that was what she wanted too, but something in her was breaking. "Fine Daniel. Dinner tonight."

Daniel smiled and was surprised at the over whelming urge to kiss her was. He really needed to figure out what he wanted and with out meaning to, he had just put a time limit on himself. "Great."

"I can't believe I pulled that off." Daniel exclaimed as he approached Betty. He had just nailed the presentation and got the account for Thompson's Jewelry. Betty smiled up at him. His smile turned to a frown as he said, "Wilhelmina showing up made me anxious. I really don't like that woman."

"I don't know why you let her get to you. I knew you could do it. You are a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for." Betty smiled and started taking down the boards.

"Well I have you to thank. You were my muse." Betty looked at him and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think I was able to come up with the angle about certain gems being as beautiful as a woman's eyes?" Daniel had noticed how dark her eyes had gotten after he had kissed her and he had never seen anything quite as beautiful. When he found the picture of a black diamond he could almost see the same longing in the gem that he had seen in her eyes.

Betty smiled and blushed. She had noticed that he had kept looking at her through out the presentation and knowing why made her heart ache and her knees feel like jell-o. She wasn't sure how to handle how she was feeling but knew she had to figure it out before tonight.

"I better go check with Amanda to see it we got any messages." Betty said before practically running out of the conference room.

Daniel wasn't the only one that noticed Betty's hasty exit. Wilhelmina had watched as Daniel paid a little too much attention to Betty through out the presentation, "Marc!" Wilhelmina called before walking into her office. Marc followed smiling.

"Yes my queen?" He closed the door knowing that what ever she wanted, it probably was private.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Betty?"

He just laughed, "You mean other than the obvious?"

"Yes, Marc, other than the obvious. Especially where Daniel is concerned."

"Well she hasn't been stuck to his side like some little round cling on today."

"Would you say she is avoiding him?" Wilhelmina asked raising he perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I guess." Marc said losing interest in the conversation.

"Hmmm." A devilish smile crossed Wilhelmina's face and Marc was interested again.

"Why do I get the feeling you are plotting something?"

"Oh, mark, you know me so well. Now I want you to keep an eye on those two and see what you can figure out."

"You want me to follow around Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumpy?" Marc whined.

"Marc!"

"Okay. I am going." He quickly left the room and went on a search for Betty. He just hoped that what ever he found out was juicy enough for his time. And knowing Betty he was sure it wouldn't be.

Daniel sat in his office watching the clock. He only had a few more hours to figure out how he felt about what had happened between him and Betty. Daniel sighed and decided he had to talk to some one and the only other person he trusted in this building was his mother.

"Mom?" Daniel said as he walked into her office.

"Hello darling. What do I owe the pleasure?" Claire said coming around her desk to face her son.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important."

"Of course dear, anything."

"I sort of had a weird moment with Betty." Daniel said shyly.

Claire's interest was peaked. She had always had a feeling there was something between Betty and her son that neither of them was admitting and she hoped this was the moment she had been hoping for. "Go on."

"We were working late last night and we kissed…well I kissed her." Daniel expected to be scolded for messing with a woman that was way out of his league, but his mother only smiled. "Mom, this isn't a joke. I really kissed betty."

"I believe you. What did she do?"

"She kissed me back."

"Have you talked about it?"

"Not yet. We are having dinner tonight. That is why I wanted to talk to you. I need to figure out how I feel before I talk to her." Daniel decided to sit. Claire walked over to her so and lifted his chin.

"Well how do you feel?"

"I don't know. I didn't expect it. I have been thinking about her more and more lately, but we are friends, best friends. I wasn't thinking. And the kiss…" He paused and stood. He was starting to tingle just thinking about it. "The kiss was amazing. It was soft and intense all at the same time." He started pacing and his breath was hurried. "I have never felt anything like it." He finally turned and looked at his mother.

Claire was just smiling sweetly at her son. "Well son, I have to say that I have been hoping this would happen for some time."

Daniel looked at his mother for a second. He should have known that she would have seen something long before he did. "Okay so now what am I supposed to do?"

"Well do you want a relationship with Betty?"

"I don't know..." Daniel paused and thought about his life with out Betty. It made him sick just thinking about it. She had been there for him and his family through so much. She was the reason he thought that he deserved to be at Mode. She was the person that lifted him up and he knew that he wanted to be that same person for her. Daniel knew what he wanted. "I want Betty. I need her in my life."

Claire's heart warmed. "That is great Daniel. Now you have to tell her that."

"Thanks mom. I will let you know what she says." He laughed and headed out of his mother's office. Before he reached the door he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. _'What if she doesn't want me?' _He turned, "What if she isn't interested?"

Claire's face got serious before she said, "Well, you are gonna have to take that chance. But I see how much she cares about you everyday. She would do anything for you Daniel. You have to trust in her and in the fact that she kissed you back last night." She smiled and hugged her son.

"Thank you." Daniel smiled. He felt as if a weight had been lifted. He knew what he wanted and now he just had to convince Betty that it was what she wanted too. He knew that he would have to make tonight special.

"Of course son. It is what mothers are for." Claire smiled as her son walked out of her office. She hadn't been this happy in a while. Her children's happiness was the most important thing to her and she knew this was her son's first step in the right direction.

That night as Betty got ready she couldn't stop thinking about what Daniel was going to tell her at their dinner. He had left a note on her desk at the end of the day letting her know that he would pick her up at 6:30. When she had asked him where she was going, he had told her it was a surprise. She protested and when he put his fingers in his ears and started singing, she couldn't help but smile and give in. But now Betty was faced with a very difficult question. What was she supposed to wear?

"Why are you so nervous mija'?" Ignacio asked his daughter as she walked down the stairs. He had noticed something was wrong all day.

"I'm not nervous." Betty lied.

"Mija' you may not think that I notice anything, but I know what there is something wrong with my daughters."

"I'm nervous about dinner." Betty confessed. She had to talk to someone about this and Hilda would freak out.

"I thought you were just going to dinner with Daniel?" Ignacio asked looking confused.

"I am but…" Betty was sure she didn't want to have this conversation with her father. "I think he might offer me a raise." Betty smiled as she lied.

"Oh, well I am sure he will. You work so hard at Mode mija'." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks papi." Betty walked passed her father into the salon where Hilda was sitting.

"Wow. Why do you look all dressed up?" _'Crap!' _

"I didn't think I was." Betty answered smiling. She was wearing a pink tea length dress with a high v-neck, to conceal her cleavage, and short cap sleeves. She also put on a thick deep blue leather belt.

Hilda just narrowed her eyes at Betty and pretended to believe her. "Well you look nice. Do you want me to do your hair and maybe let me put some make up on you?" Hilda smiled hopefully.

"I don't know."

"Please. I promise not to go over board." Betty wanted to say no, but she figured if she gave in her sister would have something else to concentrate on other than why she was dressed up.

"Fine, but not too much." Betty sighed and sat in Hilda's salon chair while she squealed in delight.

Daniel was surprised how many butterflies were flying around in his stomach as his car pulled in front of Betty's house. He was so nervous about what he had decided to tell her and even more nervous about her possible reactions. As he started walking up to the door he looked down at the flowers he had gotten her. He wasn't sure if this was a date, exactly, but as he stairs at the roses he realized that they weren't really Betty. She deserved so much more than generic roses. He hurried back to the driver and handed him the flower.

"Hide these. And make sure she can't find them." He said and then ran back up to the door.

"Stop being so nervous!" Daniel demanded himself as he took a deep breath and used the door bell.

Ignacio opened the door and smiled at Daniel, "Hi Daniel. I am sorry, but Betty's not…"

"I'm coming papi." Betty called from in the house. She ran past the mirror before leaving. Her hair was curled into loose ringlets and her bangs we pinned behind her ear. She noticed her sister went easy n the make up only using a brown shadow and a light pink lip gloss. Betty did notice that her sister did, however, use mascara, and her lashes looked amazing. _'I'll have to ask her how she did that.'_ Betty thought with a smile. She took a deep breath before sliding on her jacket and grabbed her purse before running out the door to meet Daniel.

Betty started to blush when she saw the way Daniel was watching her walk down the stairs and towards the car. _'Wow'_ was the only thought he could get to cross his mind. He wanted to touch her skin and see if she was as soft as she looked.

As Ignacio watched Daniel open the door for Betty he frowned. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that everyone was acting weird. And he wasn't the only one.

Down the street in a cab sat Marc. He had noticed the note that Daniel had left for Betty and decided Wilhelmina might be right. Something was up. They were acting like they were…on a date. Marc let out a laugh as he told the driver to follow their car.

Marc watched as Daniel and Betty were seated and offered wine. He was getting increasingly interested as he watched the two of them and wondered what they were talking about so intimately.

"Wow Daniel I didn't expect anything so fancy. " Betty said as she looked at the menu. She wasn't very comfortable in places like this but being with Daniel made it better.

"I know it's not pizza and karaoke, but I was forced to make the reservations with out the help of my assistant."Daniel teased.

"Oh, really, why was that?" Betty replied deciding to play along.

"Well it was weird she was no where to be found all day."

"It sounds like she's not a very good assistant."

"No she the perfect assistant. But I think she was avoiding me."

"You could tell?" Betty asked looking down at the table.

Daniel laughed, "Are you kidding? You couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"I'm sorry Daniel. I just didn't know what to say." Betty took a sip of her wine.

"Well that's why we are here. I want to apologize for what happened last night. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

Betty's heart sank a little. She had expected this conversation to go many ways, and this was not one of the. She looked down at her plate. '_Of course he is sorry. Why would he want to kiss me?' _"I think your right Daniel. We should just forget the kiss never happened."

"What?" Daniel was surprised to hear he say that. He was sure that she had felt something when they kissed. He could remember how she had kissed him back and… Daniel sighed. "If that's what you want Betty I guess…"

"Yes Daniel. I don't want to ruin our friendship and I don't want you to feel like you have to let me down gently." Betty could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up quickly and headed for the bathroom. She shut the stall door and couldn't help the tears that started falling down her face. What was she doing? It was as if every heart ache he had ever felt were rolled up into one. All at once she knew her feelings for Daniel were real and so much more than she had ever thought. She wanted to be with him, she wanted him to want her. Betty walked out of the stall and looked in the mirror. She looked as her mascara had started to run and tear streaks lined her face. She wiped her face clean and other than her slightly red eyes you couldn't tell that she had been crying. She smiled reassuringly at herself, "You are an attractive, intelligent, confident business woman and I can do this. I can do this…I can pretend that I'm fine with what he wants." Betty took a deep breath, plastered a fake smile on her face, and headed back out to the table.

Daniel was frantically trying to decide how to let Betty know exactly how he felt when he saw her walking back through the restaurant. She looked put together and happy, but Daniel knew better. He could see the tension in her shoulders and the way she was smiling was unsteady and forced. She had been crying, of that he was sure. In that instant he knew what to do. With one swift movement he was out of his chair and crossing the room to meet her. She looked confused and adorable. Daniel grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to his lips. He kissed her hard and passionately. His hands tightened around her bringing her closer. Betty put her arms around Daniel's neck and deepened the kiss. She let her tongue flick his bottom lip and he responded by letting out a moan against her mouth. Betty heard the people around them whispering and she even thought she heard clicks from a camera. She broke away from the kiss and looked up at Daniel. In that moment she could see something in his eyes that scared her.

"How about we go somewhere private?" Daniel asked seduction dripping from his words.

"Sure," Betty responded breathlessly.

They paid their check and headed to Daniel apartment. Betty wasn't sure what was going to happen but her entire body was tingling in anticipation.

"Did I hear you right?" Wilhelmina asked through the phone.

"Well I did gag while saying it." Marc answered.

"So, Daniel is interested in Betty Suarez." Wilhelmina started laughing on the other end, "This couldn't be more perfect. He is practically giving me the ammunition I need to crush him." Her silky voice rapped around the words as she said them. Marc smiled to himself. Only Wilhelmina could make destroying someone's life sound sexy.

They walked up the stairs and into his apartment. Betty had been here a million times but this was the first time that she had felt butterflies. She watched as Daniel turned on the lights. She smiled as he walked back to her and gently took her hand.

"Would you like something to drink?" Daniel asked as he led her to the couch.

"Sure, anything is fine." Betty sat on the couch and watched as Daniel walked into the kitchen and got them sodas. She smiled to herself. He was so damn sexy. She looked at him, really looked at him. His body was perfect. She could see the muscles in his arms flex when he opened the cans and started pouring them into glasses. She watched as he smiled the entire time and wondered what he was thinking about.

His hands were shaking so he decided to forgo ice in order to keep the clinking of the glass to a minimum. Daniel was nervous and knew that when he sat next to her, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. He wanted to explore every inch of her body and wondered if it was going to fast. She hadn't said much since he had kissed her in the restaurant and Daniel was worried that she might be waiting to let him down easy. But when he looked over at her his worries vanished. She was looking at him with a sort of hunger and it made some of his lower body parts tingle.

"Here you go. I hope cola is okay."

"Of course." Betty smiled up at him. He sat down and Betty couldn't hold back the giggle.

"What?" Daniel asked cocking one eyebrow.

"It's just really weird."

"What is?"

"Us…sitting here…like this…" Betty said quietly. Daniel scooted closer to her and slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Like what?" He asked getting closer. Their lips were almost touching and the way she was looking at him made Daniel want to devour her. She was looking at him with her big dark eyes and all he could see in them was want.

"I…we…can we?" Betty stuttered over her words and started to blush.

"Can we what? You really have to give me a full sentence here Betty." Daniel smiled and Betty was suddenly at ease. This was Daniel, her Daniel.

"Can we be more than friends? I want to be with you Daniel, more than I ever thought was possible. I have been going over it in my mind and I know that I want you, need you even."

Daniel could almost feel his heart lifting. More amazing words had never been spoken and he felt that all the dreams he never knew he had were going to come true. He was falling in love with Betty.

"I feel the same way Betty. I know we can make this work. We have been through so much together and we can do anything as long as we have each other." Daniel smiled and then closed the distance between them. This kiss was soft and passionate and it was as if all of the things they were feeling were coming through their lips. Daniel reached his hand up and gently cupped her face. Her skin was just as soft as he remembered. He let his mouth travel down her neck and he inhaled. She smelt like oranges and Daniel continued kissing further down, along her color bone. Betty closed her eyes tight and let out a moan. She used her hands to grip his shoulders. As he kissed back up her neck she fumbled for his shirt buttons and undid them. She could soon feel his bare chest under her finger tips and she felt a tingle deep in her body.

Daniel responded to her touch by reaching for her zipper. He slowly slid it down her back being sure that his knuckles grazed her skin all the way down. He could feel her shiver and smiled to himself. He brought his hands back up to her shoulders and slid her sleeves down. Betty pulled her arms out and put her arms back around his neck kissing him hard. Daniel gently pushed her back and slid her dress down around her waist and drank in the sight of her. He had never seen anything so beautiful or anything that could turn him on as much. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Betty just smiled seductively and unhooked her cute orange lace bra. "You tell me."

"Wow." Daniel's palms ached with the need to touch her skin. He kissed her and let his hand cup her breasts. They were amazing and he trailed kisses all the way down her chest until he was satisfied at his destination. He took her nipple into his mouth and reveled in the moan she let escape. Betty lightly trailed her nails along his back and the hum from his lips made her breath catch. She moved putting one of her legs on the couch so that he was sitting between her legs. Daniel switched to the other breast and sucked harder and kneaded the other.

"I need you now Daniel." Betty said surprising him. Daniel adjusted himself so that he was sitting on his knees on the couch. He took his shirt off the rest of the way and threw it to the floor. Then he pulled her dress up over her head and tossed it in the same direction. Daniel grabbed her hips and pulled her so that she was lying under him only wearing her orange lace panties. He started kissing her again and gasped when he felt her reaching between them and pulled on his belt. Daniel was surprised how fast Betty was able to undo his belt, the button and his zipper. She put her hand down his pants and gently stroked his throbbing member. She used the other hand to reach down the back of his boxers and grip his butt and pulled him closer. Daniel took the hint and pushed his pants and boxers down and kicked them off on to the floor.

Betty looked up at him and marveled at his length. She may not have been a virgin, but Daniel was much more well endowed than any of the other men she had been with. She couldn't believe that Daniel Meade was kneeling over her naked. Betty reached forward and grabbed him again. This time Daniel let out the moan. The feeling of her hand around him was almost too much to handle. His body tensed and he wanted nothing more than to take her. But he wanted to do this right. He smiled down at her and stood up. Daniel offered his hand to Betty and she took it. He guided her off the couch in into the bedroom.

Daniel turned on the light while looking at Betty. He watched as her expression went from pure passion to panic. Daniel turned to see what she was looking at while Betty took her hand fro his and walked ran back out to the living room.

"Daniel I have been waiting for you." A beautiful woman that he vaguely remembered said while lying naked on his bed.

"What in god's name are you doing here?" Daniel asked confused.

"I got the message you left with my door man. I have to admit I was surprised you wanted to meet me, but I couldn't resist." She said seductively.

"I didn't leave a message for you. Get out of my bed." The won looked shocked and quickly jumped up and quickly started putting her clothes back on. Daniel started to panic. He decided he had to go after Betty. He ran out to the living room and she was almost to the door. "Betty wait!"

Betty turned and he could see the tears on her eyes. "Daniel, it's fine, I was stupid to think that you could change. I am going home and we will forget about this whole mess." Betty reached for the door but Daniel grabbed her arm. "Daniel please don't." Betty said quietly.

"Betty I didn't tell her to come over. I don't even remember her name." Daniel regretted it the moment he said it. The look Betty gave him was like a slap in the face. He tried to think of something that would help him and the woman walked out of the room.

"Who's your friend Daniel and since when do you like short, fat woman?" She asked as catty as she could. Daniel's face turned red with anger.

"Shut up and get out!" He yelled at the woman. She jumped and went past them and out the door. He turned his attention back to Betty. "Please Betty, I have changed. You know I have."

"I thought I did, but…" Betty let more tears stream down her face. "I need to leave." She ripped her hand from Daniel's and ran out the door. Her heart was broken and could barely see through the tears.

Daniel stood in his apartment looking out the door. He wanted to follow her, but knew she needed time and he needed to find out what the hell had happened. All he knew is that his heart broke watching the woman he loved hurt. He had to make this right.

"Did you do it?" Wilhelmina asked devilishly.

"Of course." Marc murmured. He hadn't thought that Betty had real feelings for Daniel. He had assumed that she was just trying to climb the ladder. But he should have known Betty would never do something like that. Her morals made him sick, but the look on her face as she ran from the apartment building and hailed a cab made Marc's heart hurt. "Wili, do you think this was a good idea?" Marc never question's his bosses orders, but he had a gut wrenching feeling that he wasn't used to.

"Marc don't get soft on me, besides, do you really think Daniel has changed so much that he wouldn't hurt her?" Wilhelmina softened her tone, "We are protecting Betty."

"You're probably right," Marc hung up the phone. He looked up to Daniel's apartment window. Daniel was standing there and if Marc didn't know better he would have thought that Daniel was crying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I will have chapter 3 up soon. Again I love comments :) Thanks**


	3. Ch 3: Broken Heart Beats

**Here is chapter 3. It was going to be longer, but I have been caught up in planning my wedding, and didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. I will try getting the next chapter out soon. The next 3 months are going to be hectic. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Betty got into the cab with tears still fresh on her face. She tried wiping them away but they continued to fall. She didn't even remember telling the cab driver where to go as the car pulled away from Daniel's apartment building. Betty fought the urge to look up at his window. She cried harder as she remembered a night not so long ago, where she had been sitting outside his building while he watched from his window. He had been trying to get her to quit and she had come really close to giving him the satisfaction. _'He had been juggling woman that night too.' _She thought to herself. _'How could I be that stupid?'_

As she watched the lights dance in the city, it started to rain. It seemed appropriate and her heart ached. She was sure that what Daniel had been showing her these past few days, was the real him. Betty started to get mad then. No! She knew he wasn't the same guy he had been when they first met. And just that simple truth made her heart break more.

Betty started to wonder how she would explain her tear stained face and red eyes to her family. It was still early and they would all be waiting up to see if she had gotten the raise she had lied about. Betty panicked and decided she couldn't ace her family's questions after the night she had so she asked the driver to take her some where she could be alone and think.

Daniel watched the rain stream down his windows and let tears mimic the rain and stain his face. His heart ache had turned to anger when he realized that someone had intentionally done this to him and Betty. He through his glass filled with brandy at the wall. Some one was gonna pay for this and he knew exactly where to start looking. He grabbed his coat and headed out into the rain.

When Daniel arrived at Wilhelmina's apartment he could feel his heart racing. The anger he felt was practically overwhelming him and it took all of his effort not to bang the door down and storm in. He took a deep breath before knocking.

"Daniel?" Wilhelmina looked confused as she opened her door.

"Don't even pretend that you don't know why I'm here Wilhelmina." Daniel could hear the anger in his voice and hoped that she did too.

Wilhelmina slapped on her most innocent looking face and said, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how you did it, but I know you are behind what happened tonight." Daniel pressed.

"Daniel I really don't know what…" Daniel cut her off as he stormed past her into her apartment. What he saw inside made his cheeks flush with embarrassment. The room was filled with people dressed up for what looked like a cocktail party. And they were all staring directly at him. "As you can see Daniel, I have been quite busy and what ever little drama that is going on in your life this week has nothing to do with me." A triumphant smile made its way across her face. Daniel could see in her eyes that she knew exactly what he was talking about, but he also knew that no matter what he said she would never confess. He had to get proof. Daniel smiled sweetly at the guests in her apartment and turned to leave. As he passed Wilhelmina he leaned into her ear and whispered, "You WILL pay for this…"

Wilhelmina just smiled before saying, "Have nice night Daniel."

As Betty knocked on Christina's door she started to think that it was late, and she should probably just go home. She waited a minute, sighed and started to move away from the door, when she heard the locks on the other side of the door start clicking.

"Betty what are you doin here?" Christina asked concerned as she opened the door. Betty noticed that she looked like she was just getting home, rather than going to bed. She had forgotten that it was Friday night.

Betty started to open her mouth to say something, but the tears started to flow freely down her face again.

"I'm gonna kill that Daniel," Christina didn't have to ask what was wrong, she just guided her friend to the couch and got them both a drink, "Here, your gonna need this." Betty would normally have asked what she was drinking, but couldn't. I this little drink could drown out what had happed earlier than she was all for it.

After Betty had consumed about half of the strong alcoholic beverage, she was finally calm enough to look Christina in the eyes with out balling. "I can't believe I convinced my self that he was a different man!" Betty started to get angry as she thought about the way that woman had looked lying on his bed.

"What happened love?"

"I decided that we should talk about what happened last night in his office so I let him take me out to dinner. Everything was going so well and…" Betty trailed off not wanting to go into to much detail, then continued, "We ended up back at his place."

"Oh my God! Did you sleep with him? Was he awful? Is that why you're mad? I always thought that he must be awful…"

"Christina." Betty said interrupting her rant, "We didn't sleep together. We were going to and…" Betty trailed off as she thought about how heart broken she had felt when she had left his apartment.

"Betty you really have to stop leaving me hanging like that. My mind goes to dark places that involve Daniel having a small wily."

"She was just lying on his bed naked."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know. Some woman he used to date." Betty reached for her drink and downed what was left in the glass. She winced remembering that alcohol sinks.

"Why was she there?"

"Apparently, Daniel had called her and asked her to meet him there. He must have forgotten and…"

"That slimy bugger! I could just…" Christina stopped as she saw tears freshly building in her friend's eyes. "Oh Betty. I'm sorry. How bout you stay here tonight and tomorrow we can think of ways to make him pay." Christina offered a helpful smile.

"I should really get home. Papi and Hilda are probably getting worried."

"What did you tell them you were doing?"

"Business dinner with Daniel to talk about a raise." Betty laughed a little.

"Well use my phone and tell them that you are fine and staying here. I really don't want you to ride the subway like this. And tomorrow I think you should have your sister come into the city and we will have a girl's day."

"But she doesn't know what is going on."

"Really? I thought you told her everything?"

"I do normally, but I knew she would say that it was stupid to think of him that way cause he's my boss and I'm not his type."

Christina was surprised Betty felt that way, "I don't think you're giving your sister enough credit Betty." Betty looked at Christina and wondered if she was right.

"Okay. I'll crash on your couch and tomorrow we will have a girl's day." Betty smiled but her heart was still sore. She hoped that this would take her mind off Daniel.

That night Betty could barely sleep. Every time she closed her eyes Daniel was there waiting on her. She finally had gotten to sleep when she heard Christina rummaging around in her kitchen.

"What time is it?" Betty asked groggily.

"Around tenish." Betty looked at the clock. She had gotten four hours of sleep. This was going to be a long day. Hilda was supposed to be there soon and was bringing a change of clothes for Betty. She was a little concerned about Hilda's fashion choices but figured if all failed she could buy something.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Of course not." Christina smiled, "I'll get you a clean towel and it's right through here. She pointed to the door past her bedroom.

Betty let the hot water run down her body as she leaned against the cool tile along the shower wall, she thought about Daniel and all of the things he had said to her over the past two days. She had looked in his eyes and knew that what he was saying was the truth. It only hurt her more to think that she had been right and Daniel had changed. _'So why did he invite another woman over to apartment?' _Betty could feel the tears building in her throat and started to get mad. She had decided that she would not waste one more tear on Daniel. She needed to distract herself and hoped that a day with her sister and Christina would do the trick… at least for a day.

Daniel walked into his childhood home and instinctively tensed up. Even though his father was dead, his presence still seemed very much alive in the walls of the house. He still felt like every decision he made was being judged by his father. He smiled and wondered how Bradford Meade would feel about the mess he had made with Betty.

"Daniel, dear, what are you doing here?" Clair said with a smile stretching from ear to ear. It had been a while since he had been at the family home.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something that happened last night?"

"Of course." She replied and than her face started to look panicked. "Wait, wasn't last night your dinner with Betty? Please tell me you didn't scare her off. She isn't one of the normal hussies you take home." Daniel started to blush as the image of Betty laying under him in her adorable orange panties, rushed to his mind. He looked down as he answered his mother.

"No, I…well…someone sabotaged my night with Betty." The words had barely passed through his lips when anger showed clearly on Clair's face.

"Wilhelmina no doubt." She said trough her teeth.

"That's what I think. I went to her apartment to confront her, but she denied everything."

"Of course she denied it."

"I just can't figure out what she would have to gain by messing with my love life."

"This is Wilhelmina dear, I am sure she has a plan stewing. We just have to figure it out before she has a chance to execute it." Clair walked into the study that had one belonged to his father and started looking through his rolodex.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked confused.

"Your father was many things, resourceful being at the top of that list. I plan on calling in a few favors."

Betty looked at her self in the mirror and decided she liked the way her body looked in jeans. "Where did you find these again?"

"They were in the back of my closet." Hilda said looking away.

"What? These are not even close to your size. They are two sizes too big and would look like Capri's on you." The jeans fit Betty's body perfectly and accented all of her curves. They were darker denim with slight fading in the front. The boot cut legs were snug around her thighs and fell longer than she would have normally been comfortable with but the simple black ballet flats made Betty smile to her self.

"I bought them a long time ago when I was trying to convince you to let me dress you."

"And I said that I wasn't you real life Barbie." Betty said smiling. "That was a while ago. Why did you keep them?"

"I was just hoping that you would come to your senses." Hilda smiled then walked up behind her sister and looked in the mirror. "You look so good in these jeans Betty."

"I do like them and I like the way they make me feel." Betty realized that getting dressed up, or down in this case, was definitely helping her mind stay away from thoughts of Daniel. She smiled sweetly at her sister before saying, "Would you mind doing my hair and makeup for me too?"

"Are you kidding I have been waiting for this day for as long as I can remember," Hilda couldn't contain her excitement and started bouncing around.

"Just keep it simple." Betty looked back in the mirror, "And something new."

"I still can't believe how good you look Betty." Christina said as they walked out of her building and headed down to the bistro at the corner.

"Oh thanks. Was I really that bad before?" She said slightly hurt and slightly flattered.

"Of course not, but you never where anything that isn't completely professional and contains every color of the rainbow." Betty had to admit she like the way she looked. Along with the jeans and ballet flats, Hilda provided Betty with a simple emerald green tank top. Christina, knowing her friend's need for color, let her borrow a deep purple blazer with ¾ sleeves and a few fun accessories. She then convinced Hilda to put Betty's hair up in a simple pony tail. Betty let Hilda put mascara and lip gloss on her but decide she didn't want a lot of makeup on.

"I really appreciate all of your help, and I really hope today gets my mind off everything." Betty said before remembering that Hilda still had no idea why she was in such a weird mood.

"What's going on Betty. You have been so off today. You even let me dress you." Hilda stopped walking and turned to her sister, "are you okay?"

"I have been meaning to tell you what has been going on the past couple of days, but I don't want you to over react."

"I never overreact." Hilda lied as Christina chuckled.

"Yeah your one calm cookie." Christina laughed. Then Betty and Hilda joined her.

"Okay so I can be a little over dramatic sometimes." Hilda confessed.

"Only a little," Betty said before Hilda punched her in the arm. And they all laughed again.

"So what's going on with you?" Hilda asked.

"Let's go order lunch and I will tell you the whole story." Betty said as she continued walking to the bistro.

As they sat, Betty explained everything that had happened between Daniel and her, leaving out a few juicy details that she wasn't comfortable telling her sister. They sat there in silence for a few moments. Betty watched as her sister's face started to turn red with anger and she knew what was coming next.

"OH THAT SON OF A…"

"Hilda!" Betty and Christina said in unison as people started staring.

"Fine, I won't blow up, but I swear when I see Daniel I am gonna shove my heel so far up his…"

"Hilda please." Betty looked over at her sister, "I just want to stop talking about it and have a Daniel-free day."

"But…"

"Please. I promise we can talk more about it later," Betty offered her sister a smile and took a sip of her iced tea.

"Okay. So what do you want to do today? I vote shopping."

"Oo, me too," added Christina.

"Okay. Then maybe a movie?" Betty said hopeful.

"Sounds like a plan."

Daniel sat across the table from a beautiful blonde woman and he felt sick with anger. "What do you mean you don't know who put you up to that little stunt you pulled at my place last night?"

"Look, Daniel, I already told you. I got a phone call and the person on the other line told me to go to your apartment and pretend that you had sent for me. I was just supposed to lie in your bed until you came in. They said they would pay me 500 bucks, so I said yes. I didn't know you would be with someone and I figured it was a friend of yours playing a joke."

"Well it wasn't a joke!" Daniel yelled and watched the woman flinch as he hit the table with his fist.

"Daniel!" Clair said as she walked back into the dining room. She then turned her attention to the woman. "Look Tiffany, we need to find out who put you up to this and why. But until we do I don't want you telling anyone about what you did or that we talked to you." Clair slid a check towards the woman. They now knew that she could be bought. "You can find your way out can't you dear."

"Mother what are you doing? She could tell Betty the truth and I could get her to see that I really do care." Daniel said as the woman disappeared down the hall way.

"I know, and we will fix thing with Betty but we need to figure out what Wilhelmina wants first. I know that she is trying to take over Mode, but what I can't figure out is how she thinks she can use Betty to do it."

"Betty is too smart for that." Clair handed her son a copy of the front page story in every major gossip magazine.

"Oh no." Daniel whispered as he looked at the article. It was a picture of Daniel and Betty's kiss from the restaurant and underneath it said _'Daniel Meade claims another victim.' _As he read on the article implied that he was juggling more than one woman that night and there was an eye witness that saw two women leaving his apartment_. 'One with great taste in shoes and the other, uglier one leaving in tears…'_ the magazine quoted the witness.

"Betty also has a broken heart and if I know her, is mad as hell."

"Even so, she would never hurt me. She's not like that."

"The kind of hurt that she is feeling can make even the nicest people do stupid things. And you can bet that Wilhelmina will twist that knife till she gets what she wants."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well who do you know that works closely with Wilhelmina that would notice Tiffany's shoes?"

"Mark!"

"I see that you leaked the story to all the magazines I told you too."

"Of course Willi," Mark started to feel that gross feeling in his stomach again and couldn't look at his boss.

"I hope you aren't having second thought Mark."

"Of course not. I just don't understand what you have to gain by destroying Daniel and Betty's relationship."

"Don't be stupid. Betty is the only reason Daniel is doing this well at Mode and if I can steal her away from him, then he will ruin his whole career. Alexis will have to make me editor and chief of Mode."

"Do you really think she will betray her brother?"

"No matter how she feels about her brother she will not let the company go down with him."

"Well I have plans, so I better get going." Mark said. He had to get out of her apartment. Every minute he spent there was making his stomach worse. He knew it was guilt. Even though he wasn't Betty or Daniel's biggest fan, he didn't want to hurt them. But he knew he couldn't betray Wilhelmina….could he?

After they arrived back at Christina's apartment, Betty looked over her many purchases. She had let Hilda and Christina convince her that a really good way to get back at Daniel was to flaunt in his face what he has lost. They had practically picked her out a whole new wardrobe. She had to admit that they new clothes were much more flattering to her curves and even though they were no where as load as her other clothes they still looked like 'her'.

"I still can't believe I let you two pick clothes out for me." Betty said smiling.

"I was more surprised you let us pick out new glasses for you." Betty reached up and pulled the glasses off her face. They were much smaller and had invisible frames. She had never realized how much of her face was hidden behind her old glasses. She smiled at her sister.

"I really happy I listened to both of you. I feel a lot better."

"Plus the wanker will be groveling at your feet when he gets a glimpse of the sexier you."

"I don't want him to do that. I just…" Betty paused. Part of her hated the idea of hurting Daniel, but the other part smiled at the thought of him feeling horrible. Both emotions were amplified by the broken heart that still beat inside of her. She looked up and realized Hilda and Christina were both looking at her with concern. "I don't know what I want." She said forcing a smile.

"Well just remember that you are too good for him and don't act like your hurting." Hilda said.

Betty turned away from her friend and sister. She looked down, pretended to look through her bags, and whispered to her self, "But I am hurting." She wasn't sure what hurt more, that her best friend had hurt her so badly and she knew their relationship was over. Or that she really felt that they could have something special and now she would never know.

Daniel sat in bed that night and ached. He wanted so badly to call Betty and tell her what he had found out, but his mother was right. She would never believe him and he needed to neutralize Wilhelmina and get proof. But he couldn't figure out what he was going to do Monday at work. How was he supposed to look at her knowing what she thought of him? He rolled over and off his bed. As he walked into his kitchen, his couch caught his attention. Daniel smiled as he remembered the feel of Betty's skin under his hands and the smell of her perfume. His thoughts were riddled with her images and he knew he had to fix this. He wasn't sure how, but knew that he couldn't let Betty walk away from him.

* * *

**Hope you liked this latest chapter. I will update as soon as possible and comments are always welcome. :)**


	4. Ch 4 Newly Discovered Ecstacy

**So I am sooooo sorry this has taken so long. The last two years have been, well hectic is an understatement, but I don't want to bore you with excuses. I hope that this next chapter makes up for some of the wait. Thank you all for you comments and I love reading them.**

Betty sat at her desk and looked at her reflection on her blank computer screen. Her eyes were clear and calm, she had used the tips Hilda had given her to make her lashes long, her lips full, and her cheeks rosy, but on the inside she felt like screaming or crying or both. She had to keep her composure and pretend Daniel, and what happened, didn't get to her. Unfortunately as she turned to look to the elevator, Daniel was just stepping out of it. He was wearing her favorite shirt and the color made his eye look strikingly blue. As those eye found hers, the composure she was trying so hard to maintain started to crumble. Betty was relieved when Claire stepped in front of Daniel and broke their eye contact, and as they walked away towards Claire's office, Betty decided to use the opportunity to go down to the closet.

"Mom, what is it. I have to get to the office." Daniel said as he sat across from her.

"Don't you mean you have to talk to Betty?" Claire questioned, "I think I know you better than that."

"I wasn't going to tell her what we found out, but I wanted to…I don't know…" Now that he thought about it, Daniel wasn't sure what he was going to say to Betty. All he knew is that she was all he had been thinking about, and he wanted to make things right so badly.

"Look darling, I know this is hard, but I think I have a plan to get Mark to spill what he knows."

"Okay, and until then I will try to get along with Betty and…"

"No. We need to let Wilhelmina think she is winning, and all we know right now is that she wants Betty against you."

"I could just…UHHH…" Claire watched as her son paced. He was visibly upset and he had every reason to be, but she needed him to work this off in her office and not in Wilhelmina's. But her heart bled for her son and she wasn't sure if torturing him was necessary.

"Look Daniel, I need you to go out of the office for the day. I will tell Betty that I sent you on some errand…"

"No, I need to be here." He took a deep breath and looked at his mom. She was tilting her head and looking at him with only concern in her eyes. "I will be okay. I just ant leave and sit some where and not know what's going on."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am. So what's your plan?"

"I have no idea what my plan is Christina. All I know is that I can't just act like I'm fine." Betty was pacing in the Closet and was regretting wearing her new heals to work with out breaking them in. "I barely saw him, and all the composure I had built just fell apart."

"Well at least you look amazing." Christina smiled reassuringly and Betty looked in the full length mirror behind her. Her hair was down with soft curls around her shoulders, her eyes had been brightened and enhanced by brown shadows and volumizing mascara, and the color on her lips was soft enough to be natural but still managed to make her lips look full and tempting. Betty made a mental note to thank her sister for the tips on makeup and clothes. The navy blue knee length dress flattered every curve and the gold belt defined her waist and matched the four inch heals. She was definitely out of her comfort zone, but surprised herself with how much she liked it.

"I do, don't I." She smiled at herself in the mirror than turned back to Christina. "I wish I could keep this resolve I have when I am around Daniel." She sighed and plopped on the couch next to her friend.

"You can, just remember how amazing you are, and what a tosser he is." Christina walked over to her desk grabbed something and when she walked back to Betty she handed her a large gold and pink flower pin. "You looked a little naked with out this."

Betty pined it to her chest and smiled. "Thank you. Hopefully this will give me the strength I need to get through this day."

Betty walked back up to her desk and was surprised Daniel wasn't there yet. So she sat down and sorted through the messages and e-mail she had missed while she was moping in the Closet. She was concentrating when the familiar scent of Daniels cologne tickled her nose and made things low in her body tighten. Betty pulled every ounce of strength she had and set her face firm and serious.

"Daniel you have three messages from Mr. Connelly, two from the photo shoot downstairs and an email about your plans for the Mode Masquerade Ball on Friday." Her voice was cool and professional, but the forced smile was like a knife in Daniel's heart.

"Betty I…"

"And it is about time for your meeting with Thompson about the new layout ideas." Betty said cutting him off and going back to the notes in front of her.

Daniel took the hint and walked into his office. Through his meetings and phone calls he watched as she worked at her desk, talked to co workers, and took calls. Even though it was killing him to watch as she acted like everything was okay, he was relieved that everyone in the office didn't see that any thing was wrong. Even a very nosey Mark. He was lurking and Daniel knew exactly why. Daniel just hoped what ever sick plan Wilhelmina had planned was going to be blown out of the water soon.

"So?" Wilhelmina's tone was irritated, and Mark wasn't surprised. He hadn't been able to get Betty to burst out and say something was bothering her. She was smiling and annoying just like nothing happened.

"Well, Betty's being Betty. Maybe she wasn't as hurt as we thought, you know how dramatic that Latin blood can make her."

Wilhelmina just cocked her eyebrow at Mark and narrowed her eyes. "Mark we both know that you can do better than that."

Mark started to defend himself, but he knew she was right. He wasn't giving it his all.

"Mark, let me know if I need to find someone else to do this little job for me."

"Really Willy, because…"

"And they will need to do your job for me as well." She just smiled and waited for Mark to do what she knew he would.

"…because I can do this easy. I am just tired from plotting all night." Mark smiled, hurried out the door and prepared to ruin lives.

A few days later, Claire sat in her office thinking about how to handle the next few days. She had spoken with all of the key players and now she needed to set her plan in motion. Her only concern was her son and his happiness, and with the office being consumed with proportions for the next night's Masquerade, it had been easier than she had anticipated hiding her plan.

"Mrs. Meade?" Claire pushed the button to answer the voice coming over the intercom.

"Yes Donna?"

"Ms. Marks is here."

"Thank you. Send her in." It hadn't taken the people her husband had had on hand to find out Tiffany's information, address and get her to agree to a meeting, but Claire decided to keep the in her back pocket if this seemingly naïve woman became a problem.

"Hello again dear."

"Mrs. Meade. May I ask why I just came across town to meet you after I've told you everything I know."

Claire walked around her desk and leaned against it. "Well, dear, I would like a favor from you and in return I will compensate you financially."

"Look, I don't…" Tiffany silence as Claire handed her a check. She read the amount and smiled. "What do I need to do?"

"Good girl."

*****.

"Betty can you come in my office please?" Daniel said over the intercom.

"I fine out here. What do you need Daniel?"

"Please, just for a minute. I need you help with this issue." Daniel gave her his most serious face across his office. He watched as she gave in and walked into his office. He got up and walked to the door behind her and shut it.

"This isn't about work is it?"

"Betty please…" Daniel reached for her and Betty stepped back. He ached to touch her again, to comfort her. "Betty, I need you to hear the truth."

"The truth about what?"

Daniel looked around to make sure Mark or Wilhelmina was watching. He couldn't let Betty believe what they wanted her to. Even if his mother disagreed, Daniel was going to handle this his way, and the first thing was to get Betty back on his side. "What happened that night wasn't what it seemed."

"Daniel, I am not blind and I am not an idiot," she started backing away again and looking for her escape route.

"I know that, but that woman wasn't…"

"Daniel baby. I thought we were meeting for lunch." The sultry sound of the woman's voice behind made his blood boil with rage and he turned. Tiffany stood there in a short dress and high heels, looking like every man's fantasy, and Daniel had never wanted to hit a woman so badly. He started to question her, but it was too late Betty was running out the door and towards the elevator. His thoughts turned to her and how she must be feeling. Then he noticed his mother looking at him sympathetically and walked around Tiffany and followed his mother to her office.

"Mark that was genius having Tiffany stop in on Daniel, I couldn't have planned it better myself."

Mark just smiled and said, "Well you are my mentor." He couldn't let her see just how shocked he was by Tiffany's unscheduled and certainly, unwelcome, appearance.

"This is the perfect time to strike. Follow Betty and offer her the deal."

"Don't you think I should give her some time…:

"MARK! Now."

"Of course."

Wilhelmina sat at her desk and relished in Daniels pain and knew it was only a matter of time before she got what she deserved.

"Mother what were you thinking?!" Daniel let his voice boom with the anger he was feeling.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I knew you wouldn't be able to keep what we learned from Betty, and I had to keep you from making a mistake."

"How could winning Betty back be a mistake?"

"You know this goes deeper. We need to catch Wilhelmina red handed in order to stop this completely."

Daniel paced, he knew his mother was right, but her hated seeing her look at him the way she had been all day. He stopped and looked at Claire. "But now Betty will never believe Wilhelmina planned this."

"She will when we have proof." Claire walked to her son, "You have to trust me dear."

He stepped away, than started for the door. "I think you are right I should go home."

Mark found Betty in the park. She was sitting on a bench and staring at her, surprisingly sexy, shoes. "Hello my little taquito."

"Mark, please I'm not in the mood."

"I saw the drama with Daniel and his friend." Betty winced and turned away as Mark sat next to her.

"Like I said I'm not in the mood."

"Betty everyone knows Daniels been playing you and I just…" Betty turned now and the hurt in her eyes and the tears streaming down her face made Mark stop. He couldn't do this.

"Betty there is something you should know…"

"Mark just leave me alone!" Betty stood and hurried further into the park while Mark sat there and wondered how he was going to convince Betty to do what Wilhelmina wanted.

That night when Daniel came back to the office to get the briefcase he had left there earlier, he wasn't surprised to see his mother waiting for him. She was sitting at his desk reading a piece of paper.

"Mother?" When she looked up, her face was hard to read, but Daniel knew something was wrong. "What is that?"

Claire didn't say anything as she handed the paper to her son. She watched as he read and his expression went from confused to angry and hurt. He crumpled it up and threw it in thrash before turning on his mother. "This is your fault!"

"Daniel, please." He pulled his arm away as she reached for it.

"I can't do this with out her. She is the reason I have gone so far, the reason you can depend on me." Daniel grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at the door shattering the glass separating his office from the rest of the floor. He walked over the glass, looked at what was once Betty's desk and let the tears he had been holding back fall.

"Honey, we will make this right."

"No! I will!"

Daniel hurried to Wilhelmina's office. There had to be something there, as he ripped pictures off the wall and found a safe. He went to her desk and started tearing it apart looking for a combination.

"You won't find anything there." Daniel stopped and stared as Mark walked into the dark office. He started towards him with heat and pain in his eyes. Mark just stood there and waited for what was coming.

Daniel grabbed the assistant by his collar and lifted him until his toes jut barely touched the floor. "Where is it?!"

"In here." Mark said pointing to his head. "I will open it for you."

Daniel looked confused but still very angry when he put Mark down. "Why?"

"Because even though I adore Wilhelmina, she is wrong. I saw the way you and Betty were looking at each other. I may not be a fan of yours and certainly am not cozying up to little miss Chiquita, but I am a fan of love and don't think other people should stand in the way of the real thing."

"What is it?" Claire asked from behind Daniel.

"Her measurements." Mark said plainly then walked around to the safe and opened it. "Her real measurements are one thing only Wilhelmina and I know and I may be willing to help you, but if I told you, I wouldn't see tomorrow."

"Fine, but there better be something in there that can help me." Daniel pushed him out of the way to pull the contents of the safe out.

"There is, but not enough. The real mother load is in her apartment."

"How are we supposed to get into her apartment?" Clairee interjected.

"You won't."

"The hell I won't!"

"No, you won't need to." Mark walked back to where he had been standing in the doorway and picked up a satchel. "Here are the contents of her home safe."

Daniel walked up to Mark and stared at him for a moment before taking the satchel. "Thank you."

"Just promise you will say something nice at my eulogy."

After reading what was in the files Wilhelmina had hidden in her safe, Daniel hurried to Betty's house. He would finally be able to get rid of Wilhelmina completely and now there would be nothing standing in there way.

"What could you possibly want?" Hilda asked after opening the front door to the Suarez house.

"I just need to talk to Betty. I need to explain."

"No Daniel, you need to leave." Hilda started closing the door when Ignacio walked up behind her and help the door open.

"Mr. Suarez, I need to speak with Betty. Please can you get her for me?" Daniel pleaded.

"That wont be happening Daniel."

"Please this was just a huge misunderstanding. I would never hurt Betty." Daniel stepped back from the stoop and raised his voice to the second floor. "Please Betty, listen to me. The woman was paid to show up by Wilhelmina. She knows that I am nothing with out you and wanted to drive us apart." He waited a second before continuing, "Please! I love you!"

"Daniel!" Ignacio came out of the house. "She's not here." Now the look on Ignacio's face was sympathetic and concerned.

"What do you mean?" Daniel calmed down to listen to the man in front of him."Where is she? I will go to her tonight."

"She is visiting family in Mexico." Ignacio answered.

"Where, I can get on a plane tonight." Daniel asked.

"No. She needs a few days. She will be back this weekend." Ignacio sighed. "Look Daniel, I'm not sure I believe you, but I know that Betty was hurt and she needs a little time away. Please Daniel give her that."

He looked down to the ground disappointed. "You're right. I need to deal with Wilhelmina first, but when Betty gets back, I will have the proof she needs to forgive me."

"I hope you are right Daniel. I really do." Ignacio waited for Daniel to retreat to his car, than went back inside his house.

"Papi, why did you tell him Betty was in Mexico?" Hilda just looked at her father confused.

"Because I was asked to. Now go to bed Mija. We can talk tomorrow." Ignacio headed up to his room.

"But Papi?..."

Ignacio ignored his oldest daughter and closed his bedroom door. "I hope you know what you are doing." He said to his empty room before calling it a night.

"Christina, you have to promise not to tell anyone we have talked." Betty pleaded as she talked to her friend on the phone.

"Of course Betty, but what is going on?" Christina was sure there was something Betty wasn't telling her.

"I just needed to get away from everything."

"Don't you mean Daniel?"

"Among other things, but I didn't call to talk about this. I need to a favor."

"Anything Betty."

"Claire, what could you possibly want to see me about with only hours before the masquerade?" Wilhelmina asked. She stopped in her tracks when she saw not only Daniel, but Alexis, standing by their mother. "What do I owe this Meade family reunion to?"

"Oh Wilhelmina, you are to thank for this coming of minds and family." Claire said smiling up at her children.

"Alexis, I'm happy to see you have made up with your fam…"

Alexis cut her off, "Don't! We know what you have been up to."

"What could you possibly mean?" Wilhelmina asked as innocently as possible.

Daniel tossed the files that had, not only surveillance photos, blackmail information, and lists of plans, but also Wilhelmina's journals describing in detain how she had planned to take down the Meade family and take over the magazine. "What, don't you have something to say?" Daniel asked after he let Wilhelmina grasp the situation.

"What are you going to do?" She asked looking defeated.

Claire set a contract on top of the stack of files. "Sign this."

"May I read it first?"

"How about I just tell you what they say," Daniel said coming around the desk. "This says that your shares in this company are to be split between us, you will leave peacefully, with out severance. And in return we will give you a glowing recommendation to another magazine." Daniel stopped and smiled, "That was not my idea."

"I won't sign!" Wilhelmina refused.

"You will, or we will get the police and media involved, and we all know you look terrible in orange." Clairee said.

Wilhelmina started to argue but couldn't. She stood looking down at the contract and wanted to scream. She took the pen Claire was holding in her direction and signed. "I will gather my things at once."

"They are boxed and being couriered to your apartment. But there is a black formal dress waiting for you in your old office." Daniel said smiling.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking confused.

"You are going to announce your resignation and tell everyone how happy you are to be starting this new chapter in your life tonight at the ball." Daniel explained. 'We don't really care what excuse you will give, but keep it pleasant."

"You can't do this to me. I have helped make this company." Wilhelmina argued.

"That is where you are wrong." Claire stood and raised her voice, "You have only ever hurt this company by pitting our family against one another. Now get out of my office, and the last time I ever want to see is tonight at the ball, listening to you thanking us for all of the years we have spent letting you feed off of this family like the parasite you are!"

The room was silent for a few minutes after Wilhelmina left. "Do you think she will cooperate?" Alexis asked.

"There is a first time for every thing." Claire said hopeful.

Wilhelmina's announcement had surprised most everyone, but her quick departure and kind words had surprised Daniel. He had expected her to drag out the inevitable and make the night about her, but now she was gone and even though Daniel knew this was almost over, his heart was still heavy. Looking at him self in the mirror, he wondered what Betty would think. The classic black tuxedo with black satin trim, white dress shirt and straight satin black tie made him look like he stepped out of a James Bond movie. His five o'clock shadow had become a full beard after not shaving for a week and he promised himself he would shave before he saw Betty this weekend. Now looking at his masked face he was happy his expressions were hidden behind the half gold and half checkered mask. His gaze seemed steely and cold under the simple black mask and his blue eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Every time Daniel had closed his eyes all he could see was Betty's hurt expression, and walking around his apartment hadn't helped because he could still smell her sweet scent in the air and feel her soft skin making his hands ache.

"Thinking about Betty?" Claire asked as she walked up behind her son.

"I just don't know if she will forgive me."

"But Daniel, you didn't do the things she thinks you did." Claire said trying to be comforting.

"I may not have done the things Wilhelmina made her think I did, but I did lie to her, and kept her in the dark. I saw her face, and the hurt she felt was real." Daniel let his gaze wander to the windows. The night was lit by the city and Daniel watched as cars passed by on the streets below them. The ballroom his mother had rented was exquisite from its gold and black checkered floors to the ivory and gold moldings on the ceiling, and his mother had spared no expense decorating it to match the elegance of the room. It was no coincidence that the mask he wore matched the room, or that the masks and clothes of every one attending was also a combination of gold, white, or black as well. He watched as everyone smiled and ate, the dance floor was full and the champagne seemed to flow freely, but Daniel felt numb. There was only one person he wanted to be with. "I will never forgive my self for the pain I have caused her."

"Maybe she's not as hurt as you think." He turned back to Claire to see her smiling and looking past him, and something blue caught the corner of Daniels eye.

The golden room seemed to reflect to color of her dress and Betty noticed how much she really stood out. The floor length royal blue gown with black jewels and beads sewn along the empire waist fell along her body, hugging her curves affectionately. The strapless bodice plunged slightly to show off the cleavage Betty rarely let people see. Her hair was pulled up in a bundle of loose curls that softly fell to one side of her face. Her dark smoky eyes and long lashes were hidden by a black metal filigree mask with crystal accents. Betty wondered if the people now noticing and staring at her even knew who she was. The thought made her smile and then she noticing a masked face through the sea of people. Even the mask he wore couldn't hide Daniels ice blue eyes and strong jaw.

The suit was one she had never seen before and the gorgeous gold and checkered mask on his handsome face made everything from Betty's chest down start to tingle and get warm. She took a deep breath then started making her way to him through the sea of people but before she could get even half way, Daniel was there.

"Betty, I…" His words cut off and Betty could see tears forming in the eyes of the mask. "I am so sorry. I need you to know that nothing ever happened and that I…"

"Daniel stop." Betty stepped even closer.

"But Betty you need to know that…"

"Daniel!" Betty grabbed Daniels hand, and took another deep breath while she watched confusion wrinkle his brow. "I know."

"You know… How? When?" Daniel's confused smile made Betty's heart tighten.

"Well I didn't always know. That night and the week after was torture. Having to see you at work thinking you had hurt me and I wasn't sure…" Betty paused and swallowed the tears she was trying to keep from falling. "But your mother came to me and explained and had me hide out at her house."

Daniel turned and looked as his mother watched with warm eyes. "So when you quit. When you disappeared? You were playing along and staying at my child hood home." His hand came up and Daniel pulled the mask off his face. "I am still sorry that even for a second you thought that I hurt you."

Following his lead, Betty took the mask from her face as well. "I should be apologizing Daniel. I didn't trust you. I let your past and my insecurities get the best of me and I'm…" The warmth of his mouth on hers took Betty by surprise and she was still as he took her into his arms and deepened the kiss, his tongue coaxing her lips apart to take him into her. Betty could feel his relief and desperation with the strength of the kiss and when Betty reached up and stroked his cheek she felt tears and the kiss began to soften. They stayed holding each other for a moment, their heads together and their eyes closed.

When Betty opened her eyes, Daniel was already looking at her. His eyes and cheeks were still wet but the smile let her know he was happy.

"So do you forgive me Betty?" Daniel asked with a look Betty had never seen before on his face. It was filled with uncertainty but also warmth, longing and something she too felt.

"I love you Daniel." As soon as the words were through her lips she blushed again, "I know women aren't supposed to say that first, I just…" Again she was cut off by warm lips, but this time the kiss was gentle. His let his lips linger and stole only a taste of Betty's lips with his tongue before pulling away.

"I love you too." Daniel took Betty's hand and led her through the room and to his town car out front. "Home please." Daniel instructed the driver and opened the door for Betty.

"Aren't you being a little presumptuous?" Betty teased.

"I just think we have a lot to talk about," Daniel said then leaned closer. His lips tickled her ear and then next words made Betty's body tighten. "And I don't think I can live another day with out being inside you."

"Oh Daniel," Betty gasped before taking her seat in the car.

They were barley in the door and Daniel had Betty in his arms, his mouth finding every sweet spot along her jaw and neck. Every time she moaned, Daniel felt his pants grow tighter and he wasn't sure how much longer his body could hold out. Betty's hands were at the front of his jacket unbuttoning it, and then she slid her hands under the material and pushed it down his arms and onto the floor. Daniel turned the lights on in his room then led Betty in. Surprising him she turned them around and gently pushed Daniel so that he sat on the bed. Looking up at her he watched as she took the pin holding her hair up out and set it on the night stand. Her curls fell dark around her shoulders and Betty started unzipping her dress.

"Wait," Daniel took her hands, "let me." Betty smiled and let Daniel stand and walk around her. He slid the zipper down slowly while kissing her bare shoulders. Tonight she smelt of lilacs and her skin was soft and warm under his lips. The dress fell to the ground and Daniel slid his arms under the dress and let his hands roam the soft flesh on her stomach and his fingers tickled along her panties. Betty threw her head back and moaned then turned to face him. Daniel stepped back to take in the sight of her in the black, lace strapless bra and the silk and lace black thong. "You look good enough to eat."

"Well maybe you should get over here and devour me." Betty said while sliding onto his bed. She was surprised with what she was so comfortable saying, but he need for Daniel surpassed her potential embarrassment.

Betty watched the hunger in his eyes grow more intense as he came to her. His lips crashed into hers and theirs and mouth making Betty together. Daniels hands found Betty's breasts and kneaded them until she called out, then he tore his mouth from hers and suckled her nipples through the material of her bra. "Oh Daniel please."

Daniel reached under and unhooked the bra, threw it to the floor, then took full advantage with his hands and mouth until she called out again. Betty grabbed at Daniel, pulling at his vest and tie. They were off in seconds but Betty kept the tie close just in case. His shirt was next and as he kissed and stroked her body, she pulled the shirt open and explored his hard body with her hands. Daniel finished the job and threw the shirt across the room, then looked down and took in the sight of Betty completely surrendered to him in nothing but her silk black thong. With a seductive smile, he slid them slowly down her hips and legs until the fell.

"Daniel I need you." Betty pleaded, but he had no intention of giving yet.

Betty watched as Daniel used his mouth to explore her body, around her breasts, down her stomach, and her thighs. Then, when she thought she couldn't handle anymore, Daniel slid his tongue along her slit, making her body shiver and a moan escape her lips. His tongue explored her, finding that sweet spot, making Betty cry out his name. She was in a fog when she felt his fingers enter her. The pleasure of his thrusting fingers and talented tongue brought her to climax and she heard Daniel moan as her juices filled his mouth.

Betty lay there for a moment basking in the glow of her orgasm and when Daniel finally came to lay next to her, she noticed he hard member pressing on her hip. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was propped up on his elbow staring at her, and when the blush took over her cheeks, Betty wanted to know what he saw.

Daniel knew he would never forget the way she looked right now. Her hair spread across his pillows, her skin shimmering and rosy, and her eyes filled with ecstasy and love. "You are so beautiful Betty."

She smiled shyly then turned to face him. Daniel was surprised when her hands were suddenly grasping his penis. The feel of it almost made him cum and Daniel had to steady his breathing. Her words almost were lost, "Shall I return the favor?" Betty asked before moving down to meet his swollen head with her warm tongue. His gasps made her smile and take him deep into her mouth. Her mouth lightly sucked and her tongue drug along his long shaft until he shivered.

"Betty I need to be inside you." His voice was rough and full of something very primitive. Betty pulled her self up and used her body to force Daniel onto his back, straddling him she couldn't help but smile. She had never been very comfortable with this position, but with Daniel she felt comfortable and wanted to be the one in charge. She slowly came down and teased him with her slit, letting herself enjoy a little clitoral stimulation with out letting him enter her. "Damn it Betty! Please!"

She couldn't control it any longer and let him slide into her. His large shaft filled her and she let out a scream of pleasure with the smallest hint of pain and she liked it. She liked how her body was tight around him and let him grab her hips and take it deeper, faster and harder, all the while screaming his name.

Daniel could help himself, and as soon as he felt her tighten around him, he knew he wasn't going to last very long. He looked up as Betty threw her head back and her breasts bounced in time with his thrusting. He wanted to take her deeper and pushed himself up enough to lay Betty on her back, never leaving her body. Betty looked like she was about to protest, but as soon as he was settled between her legs he thrust deeper and harder than he could before and Betty threw her head back again and screamed his name. He grabbed one of her legs and laid it on his shoulder, kissing her smooth calve while using his other hand to rub her clit. As soon as her body started to spasm around his member, he couldn't hold back, thrusting hard one last time, and they came together.

Daniel woke and watched as the sun streaming in lit up Betty's face. She was still sleeping and curled up next to him. He pulled her closer and smiled when Betty's eyebrows wrinkle with being disturbed. "I love you Betty." He whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep again. He was sure he could stay like this forever.

The day was almost gone when Betty's phone rang and woke her. She reached for it and was surprised when it wasn't in its usual spot. Opening her eyes, all of the events from the night before flooded back to her. She had spent the night with Daniel and they had made love until they couldn't move anymore, then waking up through out the day, just staying up long enough to have their way with each other. Now she saw that the sun was low in the sky and she was alone in Daniel bed. She sat up and looked around and noticed steam coming out of the bathroom and heard the water running. She smiled to herself then took the moment to locate her phone. The ringing has stopped, but she knew she should let her family know she was fine. When she finally found it, she had 3 missed calls, two from Hilda and one from her papi. She decided explaining would be better in person, so she sent them both a quick text telling them she was fine, and that she would call them later.

"I thought I heard you moving around out here." Daniel's voice was soft. "I was going to order us dinner and coax you out of bed with a spring roll."

"Well that sound like a great idea, but I should really go a see my family."

"You should probably shower first." His devilish grin and wet body made Betty want to throw him back on the bed. "How about you get cleaned up, I will get dressed and we can go see them together."

"I'm not sure if…"

"Betty, I want to be there with you. I want to tell Ignacio that he doesn't have to worry about you with me."

"Papi loves you Daniel." Betty said reassuringly.

"That was before I started sleeping with his daughter." Daniel laughed.

"Fine, but I'm going to need coffee. Would you mind going out for some while I shower?"

"Of course, but I though I might join you." Daniel wiggled his eyebrows and Betty just giggled.

"I love being with you, but I'm not sure I can take much more in a 24 hour period."

"Coffee it is." Daniel watched as she walked around him and into the bathroom. His heart tightened and the smile that took over his face seemed uncontrollable. Betty turned and gave Daniel a sweet smile before closing the door behind her.

Daniel wrapped his arm around Betty after getting out of the town car and stepping onto the street in front of Betty's house. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"What? How tight you are holding me or the fact that we are heading to tell my family that we are…well…?"

"Together?" Daniel smiled.

"Yes. Sorry it's just so surreal, but feels.." Betty pause then looked up ad Daniel and smiled. "..Right. It feels right. I know my family will be so happy for us."

Daniel let his hand find Betty's and there fingers laced before going up the stairs to the front door. Daniel noticed she took a deep breath and squeezed his hand before opening the door. Hilda was med at first, wondering why Betty was with Daniel and where she had been. The explained to her that Wilhelmina had set Daniel up and she had stayed at Claire's house while the plan came together. Ignacio and Hilda admitted to knowing the whole time, surprising Betty and Daniel.

"Mrs. Mead came to me as a concerned parent and asked that I help cover for you." Ignacio smiled, "and I had to tell this one what was going on, when she nearly killed Daniel a few nights ago."

"Hey, I would have only slightly maimed him." Hilda said defending her self. "What I want to know is, if all of this was settled last night, why are we just seeing you too?" Hilda asked a question, pretty sure she knew the answer and when Betty's face turned dark red, she knew she was right.

"We were just figuring out what this is." Daniel interjected and put his arm around Betty's shoulders pulling her close.

"OMG! Are you two an item Aunt Betty?" Justin chimed in from behind everyone.

"If that is okay with all of you. I love Betty, but I wouldn't want to get between any of you." Daniel watched as Ignacio walked closer with his brow arched and his eyes narrowed.

"I just have one thing to say," Daniel prepared himself and froze when the older man embraced him tightly, "Welcome to the family!"

The room erupted in laughter and no one heard the front door open.

"So am I late for the celebration?"


End file.
